


Last Hope

by carpe_cullen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kaillan Tabris left Alistair, refusing to be his mistress any longer after discovering Anora was pregnant, he couldn't stop thinking about how his life could have been different had he not been king. When Anora miscarried four months later, he took the opportunity to abdicate the throne and search for her. Eventually, he found her in the last place he could ever think to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Hope

Alistair’s heart beat harder than the horse’s hooves against the dirt path. For nearly a year, he’s been trying to follow her trail, needing to see her again, tell her everything that’s happened since she left him that night and all the things he should have said to her before then as well. And he was finally close to finding her. He could feel it. Tears stung his eyes as his mind drifted to that night when they last saw each other.

Kaillan had found out Anora was pregnant and it wasn’t he who told her. Her trust was betrayed and she could no longer stand to be in his presence as his “mistress”. He scoffed at the title she had given herself, she would never be something so meaningless to him and he should’ve taken the opportunity to tell her that until his dying breath. Did she really think he was  _happy_  with the arrangement? He knew that when Anora looked to him she only saw his brother. And he couldn’t blame her, for every time he looked at her he saw Kaillan. Four months had passed and the baby had miscarried, the healer saying it was a miracle she was pregnant for so long to begin with. That’s when he decided that he could no longer stay at the throne, he never liked it there anyways, despite the access to all the amazing cheese. Anora was more than happy that he abdicated and now, after seeing her rule by his side, he had no doubts that she would be what Ferelden needed.

When he left, he had only one goal in mind. To find her. He started at Amaranthine, then Kirkwall ( _horrible decision, really_ ), the Free Marches, and finally to Weishaupt briefly before he had to go into hiding. There had been corruption in the ranks, blood magic, and when he spoke his mind against it, he was marked as an Enemy of the Grey. That’s when the Calling started. At first, he truly thought his time had come, but he soon learned that all of the Wardens in Orlais was hearing it as well and he wondered… _was she hearing it too_? He used all of his resources to find what he could about the fake calling and ended up with the Inquisition. When he strolled into Skyhold and saw the Spymaster, an old companion, he felt the Maker’s smile upon him.

Leliana had been in contact with Kaillan, though the letters never spoke specific locations she knew where she was. He begged her,  _pleaded_  to give him even just a clue of where she could be and once he filled her in on enough royal gossip she finally gave him the place where she had been staying.  _The Spoiled Princess_. Of all places she could be in Thedas…

The slope came into view and at the foot was the Inn looking over Lake Calenhad. He remembered all those years ago how much she loved the spot. The lake was peaceful though the giant spire in the middle had been anything but the sort. The moon reflected on the water, the area cast in an ethereal blue and white glow. As he trotted closer to the Inn, he could feel his palms begin to sweat and his throat becoming dry. He hardly expected her to be happy to see him, a small part of him hoped that after, all this time, he could be forgiven, that they could try again.  _Would she still even be here_? After all, Leliana had been her closest friend during the blight and there was no doubt in his mind that Kaillan had learned he was coming. But he had a gut feeling that she was still holed up in a room.

After dismounting and tying the reins to a post, he walked inside, his knees threatening to give out with each step. Talking to the innkeep was easy once he saw that the former King had entered and he quickly spilled the room number when he asked for it. Still, he placed a small pouch of coin on the bar before moving towards the stairs, ascending slowly as his eyes fell upon the door at the end of the corridor. He marched forward, his steps determined and strong but as he got closer and closer, they began to falter. She was just on the other side of that door, yet she still felt a thousand miles away. He came to a stop in front of the door, his eyes noticing the flicker of candlelight at the cracks and his breath stopped as he reached for the door His hand trembled, tears stinging as they formed, and he paused briefly before clenching into a fist and knocking.

The sound of rustling papers and a disgruntled noise could be heard from inside and soon the knob was turning. The door swung open and the breath he’d been holding released when he saw her. Her eyes were red, her makeup smudged and her lips were swollen. He’s seen her this way several times before, when she would lock her emotions away until it finally broke. The two stared at one another for what felt like minutes before he finally grew the nerve to speak.

“ _Kaillan,_ ” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He watched as her jaw clenched. Holding back more tears, he thought as he let his flow freely. She was silent and he took the opportunity to take the rest of her in. Her hair was haphazardly tied back from her face, small ink stains smeared across her chin, and she wore a simple linen tank and shorts in an attempt to be cool from the blistering heat.

“Why are you here?” she asked finally. His hands found purchase on the door frame as his eyebrows furrowed.

“Is that a serious question?” he replied. They were in a silent standoff, his soft eyes pleading for her to let him in, but her hard eyes trying to convince him to leave. “ _Please,_ ” he whispered. He could see her resolve breaking slowly. Her shoulders slumped, her jaw unclenched, and she finally stepped to the side to let him in.

He walked into the small tavern room, the bedding was a mess, the one window was wide open, her clothes and weapons thrown about the floor and papers and books were spread across the desk. The corner of his lips curled for a brief moment as he remembered how she’s always been a messy person, but once he heard her sigh his smile disappeared.

“Alistair,” she started. “Please tell me why you’re here.”

When he turned to face her, she was leaning against the closed door and wiping a single tear away with the back of her hand. He stepped closer, his feet moving slowly as if to test the boundary between them, and he stopped when she was an arms length away. “ _I came for you_ ,” he told her, his voice quiet but unwavering. “I can’t live without you. I abdicated the throne and Ano-”

“I know,” she murmured. “It was all anybody could talk about, it was one of the reasons I came back to Ferelden…I was  _concerned_.”

“Concerned…about  _me_?” he asked. Her eyes shifted to the floor, her brows knitting together and her teeth digging at her lips.

“I know how important a family is to you and I couldn’t help but think of how… _distraught_  you might’ve been after what happened. And when Leliana told me you knew where I was -”

“She told you?”

“Are you honestly surprised?” she asked. He shook his head before chancing another step closer.

“You knew I was coming here…and yet.. _.you stayed_?” he replied. He was hopeful, if she wanted nothing to do with him she would’ve run as soon as she received word.

“I considered leaving,” she said, her eyes coming back to look at him. “But I was tired of lying to myself…”

_Another step forward_.

“About?”

“Loving you,” she whispered, tears freely sliding down her cheeks. His breath hitched as she stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Her first touch was like fire as she caressed his cheek, brushing his tears away and as he leaned into it, it felt like he was finally home.

“Can we please try again?” he asked, his hands hesitantly coming to rest on her waist. When she didn’t push him away or wriggle out of his grasp, he smiled. “Let me make up for these past ten years.” His words were quiet, his head dipping down to her ear, his lips brushing against her skin.

Her hands slid to the back of his neck, her fingers slipping beneath the collar of his armor. “Tell me you love me too.” She pressed her body against his though her curves and warmth were blocked by layers of cloth and metal. His arms wrapped around her lithe form, keeping her firmly in that spot that he intended to never let her leave.

“I love you Kaillan,” he murmured, pulling his head from her ear. “There hasn’t been a day since we first met that I haven’t.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, she pulled him down to her, their lips crashing together. He clung to her as if this was just another one of his dreams that would disappear as soon as his eyes opened. But when he inhaled, the smell of lilacs flooded his senses. It was a smell he has dreamt of, a scent that had long faded his pillows in the palace, but it was real. He was really holding her, kissing her, loving her again. He moaned with the realization and suddenly he needed to feel her pressed flush against him. Skin rubbing along skin, moans echoing through the room, bedposts scratching the floor with each hard thrust.

Her tongue slipped between his lips, melding with his own, and her hands began to fumble with the buckles of his armor. He cupped her bottom, the linen bunching as he squeezed, and he rolled his hips against hers, his hardening length throbbing with the added pressure. His breastplate sagged from his shoulders as the restraints came loose. He moved away from her to toss the metal to the floor and he chuckled as her eager hands immediately moved to the clasps keeping the cloth and chainmail tunic together. Her lips pressed wet kisses along his chest as it became exposed and he shrugged out of the gear and pulled the cotton undershirt over his head, tossing it with the rest of the clothes that were scattered on the floor.

He scooped her up with one arm, her legs coming to wrap around his waist and their lips finding each other again. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his hands slipped beneath the waistband of her shorts, a moan vibrating through her as he squeezed again. He moved across the room blindly, nearly tripping over clothing or boots, and once his knees knocked against the bed, he lowered her to the mattress. His eyes wandered her body, taking every inch in, as he stood before her, his hands now rubbing her thighs.

_Reacquainted_. That’s what he wanted. He wanted to take his time looking, touching, kissing, _licking_ her body and making sure that she knew that he would make her pleasure his goal until his dying breath. Their golden eyes were locked on each other as his hands slid over her hips, up her stomach and to the swell of her breasts, his fingers curling over the neck of her tank. She gasped as he tore at the flimsy fabric, tearing it in half and pushing it to the sides to reveal her creamy skin. He bit his bottom lip as her breasts were revealed, the small mounds that fit perfectly in each palm and the rosy peaks that would tighten beneath the slightest flick of his tongue.

He began by taking them into his hands, massaging and rolling the velvet skin, his thumbs grazing over her nipples. She released a breathy sigh which turned into a moan as he rolled his hips again, his cock rubbing against her core and he leaned over her small form. His tongue slid across her peak, a flash of a smile coming to his face as he saw it tighten, then wrapping his lips around the pebbled skin. Her fingers twisted into his hair, her hips meeting each of his movements as moans continually fell from her. He sucked, flicked, and bit until he turned his attentions to the other breast, applying the same love as he did the other.

“Alistair,” she panted. His eyes looked up to her face, her cheeks flushed and her mouth agape. “I need  _more_.”

He pushed away from her body, his fingers latching at the waistband and smalls, tugging gently until she lifted her legs in the air and he pulled them off of her fully, adding them to the pile on the floor. When her legs fell back to the bed, spread enough for his to get a glimpse of her sex. His jaw dropped as he saw the wetness glistening on her lips and thighs and he licked his lips.

“ _Maker’s breath_ , Kay,” he groaned, stepping back to remove the rest of his clothes. “Against the pillows.” She followed his instructions, her eyes never leaving his body as he began to undress. He kicked off his boots, his hands unbuckling his belt and pushing the remaining clothing down his body and he smiled as he heard a soft moan from her when his cock sprang free. When his pants had joined on the floor, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling between her spread legs.

His kisses started at her neck, sucking gently at the juncture before trailing down the valley of her breasts. She squirmed beneath him as he moved lower, one hand firmly planted on her hip while the other grazed her thigh, inching closer and closer to her center. Lower and  _lower_ he moved, his body coming to lie flat against the mattress, his cock jutting against it. He could smell her arousal, the scent causing a growl to slip out, as his lips moved to her inner thigh, his teeth nipping and tongue licking until he hovered above her dripping sex.

A devilish smile came to his face as their eyes met, his fingers coming to trace feather-light lines along her lower lips. Soft whimpers escaped her from the teasing movements, the noise sent straight to his aching length. He slipped a single digit between her folds, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as her wet heat welcomed him as he pushed into her entrance. A gasp came from her as he crooked that finger inside of her, pressing against her tight walls, and feeling her again had brought him to another level of desire. He needed to taste her. Without hesitation, his mouth lowered to the swollen nub and she cried his name as he took it between his lips. He moaned with her as he sucked and lapped at her sex, his eyes closing as he took in the pleasure, selfishly taking as much as he can get from her as though he was starved. Her sweet and tangy taste hadn’t been forgotten, in fact, it was something he had craved over the months she was gone.

Another finger joined inside of her, pumping at a fast pace as he aimed to bring her to orgasm,  _needing_  it on his tongue. The hand on her hip slid to her breast, rubbing and pinching in all the right spots and her hips began to buck, her fingers slipping into his hair as he licked tight circles on her clit.  _She’s so close_ , he thought. Her walls clenched his fingers as they twisted and curled and with one last flick of his wrist, she was screaming his name, her back creating a perfect arch. He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth, moaning as he pulled her closer, arms wrapped around her legs and his face pressed so hard against her that air struggled to get into his lungs. His hips thrust into the bed, the throbbing pain becoming unbearable, as she rode out her high.

When he erratic movements calmed, he pulled away, coming to sit on his haunches, his mouth and jaw glistening with her sex. His eyes raked over her body, how her chest rising and falling quickly as she slowly descended, a reminiscent smile spreading as he saw old scars along her sides, and then his gaze fell back to her core. He groaned as he felt blood pumping to his cock as the thought of him buried deep inside of her came into his mind.  _I can’t wait any longer_ , he thought.

One hand grasped her leg and crossed it over the other, flipping her onto her stomach. She moaned as he grabbed her hips, pulled her to her knees and his hands ran over her backside, a weakness of his, and squeezing gently. He leaned over her, his abdomen pressed to her back, as he took himself in his hand and lined himself with her entrance.

“Tell me you want this,” he murmured in her ear, rubbing the tip of his cock along her clit. She nodded quickly.

“Please, Alistair,” she whimpered. “I  _want_ you.”

With her words, he slowly pressed into her, each inch on him fitting perfectly as though it were a puzzle. His forehead fell against her shoulder as he allowed her warmth to engulf him as he sunk deeper and  _deeper_. They both paused when their bodies were flush against each other, each part, physically and emotionally, connected together, becoming one again. He placed lazy kisses against her shoulder blade before pushing himself up, his hands returning to her waist.

His first few thrusts were slow, taking his time in reacquainting himself with every dip and sensitive spot and relishing in how right being with her felt. But as a spark of electricity struck his toes, urgency pushed forward and his hips quickened. He became hard, fast,  _rough_  in his movements, skin slapping against skin and he drove his rigid length in her. Their moans rang out through the room, no doubt making their activities known throughout the Inn, though neither couldn’t care less. Sweat began coating their bodies as the weathered heat and the body heat clouded the room, causing both to pant for air between cries.

He needed her  _harder._  Hard enough where the contact their bodies crashed together would leave bruises, a reminder to them in the morning that this is real. His hands slid from her hips to her shoulders, gripping tightly as he plowed into her. Each snap of his hips caused the wooden bed post to slam against the wall, the scratching of wood sliding against stone floors mixing in with their grunts and whimpers. Her walls began to close around him, her second orgasm rushing forward and with three more thrusts her arms gave out below her and she felt to the mattress. Her release spurred his, the shocks shooting up his legs and to his groin. His eyes squeezed shut, his teeth gritting as he tried to prolong it and he reluctantly pulled out of her warmth.

Her head poked up from the bed, wondering what he was doing when he moved next to her, lying on his side. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her from her knees until her back rested against his chest. Instinctively, her leg rose and her body twisted slightly so she could see him over her shoulder.  Their lips met softly as he entered her again at a much slower pace, his hand holding her leg in place.

Tongues slid along one another lazily as their animalistic fuck transformed into the passionate lovemaking that their hearts desired. Her hand snaked to the back of his head, his free hand sliding around her to grasp her bouncing breast. Their breathing synced as their connection grew, the outside world fading away into nothingness until it was just the two of them. His thrusts were deep and every slow slide into her brought him closer and closer to the edge.

He broke away from her lips, moaning her name quietly before tucking his head into the crook of her neck. The shocks increased, each pulse threatening him to come. He didn’t want to, he wanted to make this last as long as he could, never wanting to be this moment over. But control was lost as his thrusts became sporadic and his mouth opening wide as he gasped and whimpered as he could feel himself tipping over.

“Come for me, Alistair,” she moaned, her walls purposely squeezing him.

Those four words were all his took for him. A loud, guttural moan vibrated against her neck as his seed spilled inside of her. Tears prickled his eyes as tingling spread throughout his body, making him feel lighter than air, and once he felt the last drop spent, he collapsed around her, a small giggle coming from beneath the heap.

“Maker, I’ve  _missed_  you,” he slurred, pulling her impossibly close.

“As have I,” she said. “I’ll never leave your side again, Ali.”

The corners of his lips curled, his eyes barely opening to look at her. “Like I’d give you another chance to, Kay,” he replied, his eyebrows furrowing a second later as he realized his words could be taken wrong. “That sounded  _creepy_ , didn’t it? Don’t think I’m some sort of sta-”

His words were stopped as her fingers came to his mouth and she laughed. “I knew what you meant,  _you butt_ ,” she told him. They both shared a laugh at the old nickname she gave all those years ago, which coincidentally was coined during a fight.

“ _See,_  this is why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
